A device with movable end stop means for pieces of lumber to be cut into shorter pieces.
The present invention relates to a device with movable end stop means for pieces of lumber to be cut into shorter pieces. It is a further object of the invention to make it possible to let the device be a part of and operate in a lumber processing plant having a high operation speed.
The invention relates to a device with a conveyor for longitudinal feeding of pieces of lumber, and saw means for cutting the pieces of lumber into several pieces. The device according to the invention is characterized by the fact, that an end stop device for the pieces of lumber is arranged displaceably in the longitudinal direction of the conveyor and attachable in predetermined positions, and that an end stop means comprised in said end stop device for engagement of the first end of a piece of lumber, as seen in the feeding direction, is movable into and out of a stop position for the piece of lumber. Furthermore, said end stop device carries an actuation means for cooperation with preferably several end position switches to stop the displacement of said end stop device, said end position switches being adjustable in the longitudinal direction of the conveyor.